


Sleepy Mi

by soo



Category: RPF - Heroes
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you up to, Adrian?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [77sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/77sparks/gifts).



> Thanks to Kaizoku for a fast and prompt beta. Any mistakes contained herein were because I couldn't leave well enough alone.

Milo started as he heard soft snap. He opened an eye and looked up blearily. Adrian was leaning over him with an smug grin on his face. "What are you up to, Adrian?"

"Me up to something?" He laughed. "I just came to tell you're wanted on the set, Mi."

"Shit, already?" Milo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could've sworn he just closed his eyes. Maybe the late nights were beginning to catch up to him. He stretched and caught a glimpse of Adrian's camera.

"Adrian..." He said warningly.

Adrian shifted and thrust the camera further behind his back. "Yes, Mi?"

"That better not be a tape of me doing something embarrassing."

"I would never do that."

Milo darted for the camera only to have Adrian sidestep him. He made another attempt but Adrian thwarted him again. They danced around the trailer keeping just out of reach of the other. Well, if he couldn't get the camera away from Adrian there was only one thing left to do. With a bit of maneuvering Milo backed Adrian into corner next to his bed. They stared cagily at one another. He launched himself at Adrian, tackling him so that they landed on the bed - Milo on top.

The camera slipped out of Adrian's hands and onto the bed, all but forgotten.

Milo stared down at Adrian. He shifted just a tad to get more comfortable and gasped as he felt Adrian's cock. Desire darkened Adrian's eyes and Milo shifted again, this time purposefully rubbing up against him. Adrian bucked up against him and Milo groaned. He dipped his head down and captured Adrian's lips with his. They kissed hard and fast like it had been weeks since they had last been together instead of hours. It was always like that between them. They could never get enough of each other. Their teeth clashed and they nipped at each other.

Someone pounded loudly on the trailer door and called out, "Milo, you're wanted on the set!"

"Told ya," Adrian said breathlessly.

"Yeah, guess I gotta go," He said as he eased himself up off of Adrian.

"Tonight?"

"Definitely," he whispered as leaned in to give Adrian a quick kiss. Milo picked up the forgotten camera.

"Hey, where are going with my camera?"

"I'm just going to make sure there isn't anymore vids of me sleeping ending up on YouTube. Don't worry you'll get it back." Milo grinned. "If you behave."

  



End file.
